


Winterfest

by taffee23



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Winterfest, they get each other cute gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: Bean and Pendergast get each other gifts for Winterfest.
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie/Pendergast (Disenchantment)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Winterfest

Bean had been wandering the markets looking for something to get Pendergast for Winterfest. She wanted to get him something special. Something from the heart. Luci suggested an actual heart and Bean declined. Elfo had no opinion on the matter. He wanted them to break up. Which wasn’t going to happen anytime soon, according to Luci. Bean and Pendergast had been together for six months. It had been a happy six months. Bean was happier and so was Pendergast. Even Zog approved it. Well, as Winterfest grew closer, he approved of it. Maybe it was the season of giving that made him calm down. In reality, the whole kingdom had been in a better mood. There were costume parties planned, people were gathering around fires and telling ghost stories. They were also gathering around a tree that was all decorated in front of the Zog statue. It was all around great. The sudden banging of metal being hit repeatedly caught her attention. Then, she got an idea.

“What if I got him a sword?” Bean asked Luci and Elfo.

“He already has a sword,” Elfo said as he crossed his arms. He did get Bean a present. He was just waiting for the right moment to give it to her. 

“Yeah, why would you get him another?” Luci asked. Luci didn’t get anyone anything. He figured his presence was a present. 

“Well,” Bean started, “I was thinking about getting the hilt engraved with a symbol that he carved into a tree for us on it.”

“That’s really sappy,” Luci gagged.

“Elfo, what do you think?” Bean asked. She needed reassurance that it was a good idea. Elfo shifted his weight on his feet and looked around. Bean looked him in the eye, “I really need your opinion, Elfo.”

“Aw,” he huffed out, “I guess it’s cute. He would like it.”

Bean clapped her hands together, “It’s settled then, I’m getting him the sword.”

She then went over to the bladesmith to ask him about making a sword for Pendergast. Luckily she still had two weeks until Winterfest so the bladesmith said he could do it. She then handed him a drawing of the symbol Pendergast carved months ago. The bladesmith said it was sweet. She blushed. She paid half of the due amount upfront then would pay the rest when it was done.

Pendergast, on the other hand, had Bean’s gift already. It was a dagger with the same symbol on the hilt. The same one he carved into that tree not so long ago. He had it in a special box hidden in his quarters. It was still two weeks until Winterfest. He was thankful he got it done. By now it would’ve been almost too late. 

Two weeks later and Pendergast was on his way up to Bean’s room. They planned on a night in for Winterfest. It had lightly snowed earlier. So, it was freezing out. Bean had asked Bunty to help her make her room nice and cozy. She did pick up the sword for Pendergast a few days ago. Now, everything was set. The fire was going, she put a mistletoe above her door, and she had hot cocoa. Which was a new thing. It was a hot drink like coffee but chocolate. It was rich and sweet. Bean loved it. So, was the mistletoe. Basically, how she understood it, when someone is standing under it, they get a kiss. Then, there was a knock at the door. She quickly put the sword under one of the couches. She didn’t have a box for it. She then went and answered the door. 

“Pen!” She greeted when she opened her bedroom door. She pulled him into a hug.

“Hello, Bean,” he said, hugging her back. 

She looked up when they let go, “I guess we have to kiss.”

“Yeah,” he said when he saw what she was looking at. He cupped her face with his free hand and pulled her into a kiss. When they separated he spoke, “You know, if you wanted to kiss me, you didn’t need this.”

“I thought it would be cute,” she defended. He chuckled.

“It is,” he said before giving her a chaste kiss. 

They then made their way to the couches and sat down. They curled up with their hot cocoa and chatted for a bit. Before they got too comfortable, Bean remembered her gift for him. She set down her drink and turned to face him better.

“Close your eye,” she said. He gave her a confused look, “just do it.”

He closed his eye. She reached under the couch and grabbed the sword. She held it out in front of him.

“Can I open my eye now?” He asked with a grin.

“Yes,” she beamed. He did and smiled. She spoke, “I got this for you.”

He inspected the sword and saw the symbol on the hilt and his heart swelled, “I love it.” He then grabbed the box the dagger was in and handed it to her, “I got this for you.” 

It was now her heart’s turn to swell. She opened the box and saw the dagger. Her smile made him smile. 

“Aw, Pen,” she said. She inspected the dagger and on the hilt was carved the same symbol. She spoke, “Thank you.”

“Thank you, Bean,” he replied. 

They pulled each other into a hug. The rest of the night was spent under the blankets. It was far too cold to leave the fire and warmth of each other. As they sat there, they could hear the happy sounds of the kingdom celebrating. They debated on going out but it was too cold. So, hearing the music and such was just as good. She asked him if he was going to give her an official lesson in handling her dagger. He resisted at first but after some convincing, he caved. They decided to start after the holiday. All in all, it was a good Winterfest.


End file.
